Warrior
Warriors are a melee focused class in World of Warcraft that can perform both Tanking and Damage dealing roles. Unlike other melee classes, such as the Energy using Rogue, Warrior abilities depend on their Rage. Rage is generated through damage being dealt by (or to) the warrior, and is capped at 100. Warriors also have many talents that increase rage generated by different means. Warriors have the ability to select from three combat stances, Battle Stance, Defensive Stance, and Berserker Stance. However, many abilities have a stance requirement which gives a situational element to gameplay, both in a PvE and PvP setting. Warriors can wear any type of armor (Plate armor becomes available at level 40), are able to use shields, and can wield any weapon with the exception of Wands, Idols, Sigils, Totems, and Librams. The primary warrior attributes are strength and stamina. While leveling, Agility is also useful as Crit Rating is rare. Towards end-game, all Warrior-oriented gear can provide Hit Rating or Expertise Rating, with damage-oriented gear also potentially including Crit Rating, Armor Penetration, or Haste. Warrior-oriented tanking gear usually includes the primary attributes and some combination of Defense Rating, Block Value, Block Rating, Dodge Rating, or Parry Rating. Typically, some accessories such as rings or cloaks with Strength and Stamina are harder to find, and so warriors will typically use "rogue" items that contain Agility and Attack Power in place of Strength. Background As long as war is waged on Azeroth, there will be men and women who fight those wars. The warrior is no mere sword-swinger; they are skilled combatants, combining strength of arm, knowledge of weaponry and practiced maneuvers to slice or bludgeon their foes into little red bits. The warrior is the most versatile of the combat classes, and they supplement their fighting prowess with the ability to rally their allies and spur them to victory, but not only can they rally their allies into victory; they can themselves charge into the heart of the battle, take several lives and live to tell the tale. All races fight, and all races boast many warriors in their ranks. Warriors are common among dwarves, Forsaken, humans, and orcs, but are less so among the other races. Masters of swords, spears, and weapons of all kinds, warriors share a common way of life on Azeroth. Using their abilities to deal pain and cause bloodshed, warriors are deadly adversaries and welcome friends in violent times (which seem to be all the time in recent decades).World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 54, 88 Warriors have existed in every race, from the murlocs to the tauren. Anyone willing to take up arms to defend their people can be classed as a warrior. A knight is the warrior elite among humans. Notable warriors in lore * King Varian Wrynn * Sir Anduin Lothar * Danath Trollbane * Muradin Bronzebeard * Magni Bronzebeard * Kurdran Wildhammer * Grom Hellscream * Garrosh Hellscream * Broxigar Saurfang * Varok Saurfang * Eitrigg * Orgrim Doomhammer * Kargath Bladefist * Cairne Bloodhoof * High Tinker Mekkatorque * Kur'talos Ravencrest Races The warrior class can be played by the following races: Alliance * Dwarves * Gnomes * Humans * Night elves * Draenei * Worgen Horde * Orcs * Trolls * Undead * Tauren * Blood elves * Goblins Until Cataclysm expansion, blood elf players were the only race that could not be warriors. Blood elf warriors are a standard class for blood elves in the RPG. Some blood elves become warriors (or scouts or hunters) — especially those seeking to be spell breakers, demon hunters, and rangers.Monster Guide, 65 Racial advantages *Humans: Increased expertise with swords and maces, two very popular warrior weapons. Perception passively gives the ability to detect stealthed units, which can be useful for those in PvP situations. Humans also gain the "racial PvP trinket" – Every Man for Himself – effectively freeing up a trinket slot which warriors might find more useful equipping the alternative PvP trinket which heals. *Dwarves: Stoneform blocks poison and bleed damage, and increases armor by 10%. Both of these can be very useful in PvE fights. The addition Frost resistance is always useful. Increased expertise with maces provides additional threat generation when using them. Though warriors will not primarily be using guns as their main weapon, they can be useful for a pull, and Gun Specialization helps with this category. Lastly, Warriors are notorious for their high repair bills. Treasure Finding can help alleviate some of this payment, though it is minimal at best. *Gnomes: Escape Artist can be very useful, primarily in PvP situations, but also in PvE situations. Warriors being the prototypical tank often have to lead mobs and bosses away from the healers and ranged fighters, thus making Escape Artist very useful. Gnomes also benefit from increased Arcane resistance, which is always useful. Because of their small size, Gnomes warriors are useful in PvP environments, since inexperienced or careless opponents can be quickly hit by Hamstring, Thunder Clap, and Sunder Armor before they have any idea as to what happened. *Night elves: Quickness adds an extra layer of survivability to night elf warriors. The enhanced nature resistance is always nice. Shadowmeld provides an interesting element to Night Elves, who can stealth to avoid mob detection (more useful for solo play). In addition, in PvP settings, Shadowmeld can be devastating. Stealth, Charge, Hamstring, Thunder Clap, etc., and Ta-da! You just became a rogue in heavy armor! An additional bonus to Shadowmeld is the ability to temporarily drop threat in combat, and possibly even save your life (if you're the last person standing). *Draenei: Gift of the Naaru reduces downtime for Warriors who are soloing, and helps conserve the mana of the group. The extra shadow resistance is always welcomed. Heroic Presence can help Off tanks or the Main tank perform better, depending on what role you may be fulfilling. For a DPS warrior, Heroic Presence will also reduce the amount of gear you (and your party/raid) need to dedicate to reaching hit caps. *Orcs: Axe Specialization increases expertise by 5 when wielding an axe. This is equal to 41 expertise rating, and reduces player's chance to be dodged/parried by 1.25%. Hardiness reduces stun duration, which can save a warrior in PvP settings, or save their group in PvE settings. Blood Fury increases either spell power or attack power, (depending on class) and scales with the players level. The formula for scaling attack power is (level*4)+2. The spell power formula is (Level*2)+3. This grants 322 AP or 163 spell power at level 80. *Trolls: Berserking increases damage output, useful for all warriors and particularly DPS warriors. In addition, Beserking's effects are whatever your health was when you triggered it, so you can still be healed after you've used it. Regeneration can help keep you alive during PvP fights, or boss battles, and the increased healing can reduced down time for soloing players. The increased damage against beasts can be useful, since beasts are located almost everywhere in the world. Da Voodo Shuffle reduces the duration of movement impairing effects by 15% as well, and the less time you spend walking to something then the more time you spend hitting it. *Forsaken: The increased shadow resistance is always useful, as is Cannibalize, which can reduce down time while soloing, and save your healer's mana. The increased Underwater breathing is also useful, especially when soloing, where a warrior might not have access to an alchemist or warlock. Will of the Forsaken is one of the best racials in game, and can be the difference between life and death in both PvP and PvE settings. *Tauren: War Stomp is a useful form of crowd control. Endurance provides tauren with extra health, meaning tauren warriors can have the highest possible HP of any warrior tank. The additional nature resistance is always a plus. Starting attributes Rage By default, a warrior's rage bar is empty. Warriors can gain rage by being struck in combat, dealing damage, drinking rage potions, or using certain abilities. Most of their abilities require a certain amount of rage in order to be activated - this makes rage the Warrior's equivalent of mana. When a Warrior exits combat, any left-over rage slowly decays until the bar returns to empty. The rate at which rage decays can be controlled through talents. A warrior's rage bar will drop to 0 immediately if they switches their stance. At level 20, the passive ability Stance Mastery allows them to retain 10 rage through a stance change, and the Tactical Mastery talent increases this by 5 rage per rank up to a maximum of 25 rage. Warriors need to be in combat or use a rage-generating ability to generate rage. The longer the battle, the more rage a warrior can accumulate. This often leads the warrior to the strategy of "filling up" their rage bar on a weaker foe before moving on to a more powerful enemy. A warrior with a full rage bar can quickly unload a large amount of damage. Stances The warrior has different stances for different situations. Which stance to use will also be determined by the warrior's talents. *Battle Stance: The standard starting stance for all Warriors. A balance of offensive and defensive abilities. (-20% Threat Generated) and as of 3.1 now also increases Armor Penetration by 10%. *Defensive Stance: As it suggests, more defensive oriented and fewer offensive damaging moves. Best used when playing in the main tank role (-10% Damage Received, -5% Damage Inflicted, +45% Threat Generated). *Berserker Stance: All out attack with little regard to the Warrior's own health. Best used when somebody else is tanking and you need full-on DPS (+3% Crit, +5% Damage Received, -20% threat Generated). Some warrior abilities are not available based on which stance you are in, so choose wisely! Remember that your rage is reduced to 10 whenever switching stances unless you have Tactical Mastery. Abilities The warrior has various abilities, which are typically limited to certain stances. *In Defensive Stance, the warrior can use abilities such as Revenge and Taunt. These abilities are useful for keeping aggro. *In Battle Stance, the warrior can use a balanced array of abilities. Mocking Blow temporarily redirects threat to the Warrior, while Overpower and Retaliation are useful for dealing damage. Some abilities usable in Defensive and Berserker Stances are also usable in Battle Stance. *In Berserker Stance, the warrior is focused on maximizing damage potential with abilities such as Berserker Rage and Recklessness. How stats affect the warrior (Original can be seen at WoW: World of Warriors) Normal stats Mitigation and avoidance stats DPS/ Threat boosters Talents Warrior talents are split into three trees: Arms, Fury, and Protection. Arms *Specialties: Strong bleeding skills, high burst damage with a two handed weapon. Able to execute at any time with Sudden Death. Can reduce healing on enemies with Mortal Strike. *Strengths: High rage gain (Endless Rage) and rage efficiency skills (Overpower). Access to Tactical Mastery. *Weaknesses: No real weaknesses, but must be played with skill and be proficient with "stance-dancing" to be effective. The Arms tree consists of abilities which focus on slow 2-hander burst coupled with heavy bleeding damage to better effect. The Arms talent tree is capped by the Bladestorm ability, which when activated, whirlwinds every second for 6 seconds and causes the warrior to become unstoppable, unless killed, for the duration. Due to almost every warrior skill arms-based, such as Rend, Overpower, Deep Wounds and Mortal Strike to name a few, slow two-handed weapons are favored by almost every arms warrior to maximize effect. Bleeding skills are enhanced as well with the talent Trauma and Taste for Blood allows Rend to open up opportunities to use Overpower regardless of whether the the target dodged your attacks. Fury *Specialties: Powerful sustained damage and can regenerate with Bloodthirst and Blood Craze. Can passively reduce healing on enemies with Furious Attacks. Able to wield two 2handers with Titan's Grip. *Strengths: Powerful sustained damage with dual wielding and capable to do high burst damage with Bloodsurge and Bloodthirst. *Weaknesses: More fragile than the other specs, taking in more damage with Berserker Stance and relying on two weapons to perform at best, forsaking the use of a shield save for highly situational times. The Fury tree bolsters the use of dual wielding (but does not limit the warrior in any way), to dish out the highest damage that the warrior is very capable of. Critical strikes allow the fury warrior to Flurry, while the attacks they use most have a chance of proccing Bloodsurge, throwing in high Slam burst damage with their already high sustained damage. While the cost to uphold this kind of damage taxes on rage heavily, dual wielding solves the problem. With the final talent, Titan's Grip, the warrior is able to dual wield two 2-hand weapons, greatly increasing rage gain in bursts, allowing the warrior the needed rage. In the past, going too deep in the fury tree was undesired for PvP due to its lack of "mortal strike healing debuff", but as of patch 3.0.0, the fury tree gained Furious Attacks, which applies the needed healing debuff. Protection *Specialties: Access to many stuns Concussion Blow/Improved Revenge/Shockwave, able to use Charge and Intercept in any stance and in combat with Warbringer. THE tank spec proficient at both AoE tanking (Damage Shield) and singular tanking. *Strengths: All-new powerful damage that was unheard of before Patch 3.0.0, making the shield not just a defensive tool, but a powerful offensive one as well. Able to take very high amounts of damage and dishing high amounts back. *Weaknesses: Technically rage-starved if not being hit, though speccing deep in protection allows you to make your hits crit more often, still allowing you to burst damage without rage (Sword and Board). No healing debuff. Damage output very limited when not the focus of enemy attacks, due to key abilities dependent fully or partially on blocking (i.e. Revenge, Sword and Board.) Tanking has been redefined by Blizzard, and so the protection tree likely got the biggest change (for the better) in comparison to the other trees. The protection tree features the traditional one-handed weapon + shield combination with talents to improve its use. It is likely that one would think the overall damage is lower due to not using a "powerful two-hander" or "dual-wielding two weapons". But when facing a protection warrior, they need to consider the shield as well. With it protection warriors could absolutely crush anyone foolish enough to attack him/her in melee, and use it to harass and silence casters. Protection warriors now scale with attack power more so than they did in the past, causing them to do much more damage. The protection tree boosts overall survivability, but also offense with the kind of tools that prot warriors use, namely the one handed weapon and shield. And with that new offense comes higher aggro buildup, making them threat machines. Pre Patch 3.0.0, protection warriors were almost never considered for PvP due to their lack of damage, utility against players, and lack of everything that PvP stood for, but now they return with a new style. Still lacking a healing debuff, protection warriors now focus on stunning, crippling and harrassing with their new high mobility talent, Warbringer. Blizzard's talent calculator can be found here.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/basics/talents/warrior/talents.html Wrath of the Lich King changes Spells Battle Shout will affect the raid, not just the party. Talents *Titan's Grip is a new Fury talent and allows warriors to wield a two-hand weapon in each hand. *Protection Warriors have a new spell called Shockwave allowing them to damage and stun all the monsters in front of them. *Bladestorm is a new Arms talent whirlwinding 4 enemies in range every 1 second for 6 seconds. Protection Blizzard improved the Protection spec so that it is more viable outside of tanking by increasing damage, with improvements to all damaging abilities, including Concussion Blow. Shield Slam is also be available to all Warriors now. See also * Warrior Twinking guide for details on making a warrior twink. * Warrior Instance Grouping Guide for tips in Instances. Note *In the Warcraft RPG, warrior and fighter were separate classes. Warrior was an NPC class, while fighter was a core class.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 54 In the World of Warcraft RPG, the old warrior class was replaced with the soldier class, while fighter was replaced with a new warrior class for gameplay purposes. References External links *Tanking Tips Tankingtips.com is a great resource for information on warrior tanking. *TankSpot Tankspot.com is pretty much "the" website for warrior tanking information and resources. *Warrior Guides For advanced warrior topics (although some parts are outdated) it:Guerriero pl: Category:WoW classes Category:Core classes Category:NPC classes Category:Warriors Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Monster Guide Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game